


Chance

by ChuChuMarshmallow



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-12 20:54:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1199943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChuChuMarshmallow/pseuds/ChuChuMarshmallow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He wasn’t sure if it was more of a secret that he’d accidentally discovered, or if it it was just a case of Saruhiko feeling as though there was no reason to hide it from him anymore.</p>
<p>There was another possibility that Saruhiko was just really, really tired, but Misaki didn’t think that was as fun or interesting a possibility. [SaruMi fluff. Originally posted on tumblr]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chance

For all his talk about Misaki being too trusting, Saruhiko had a tendency to be just as defenseless. Misaki couldn’t decide if it was annoying or cute, but just for today, as Saruhiko snored lightly on the table, he could go for the latter. He leaned on the opposite side of the table, staring in wonder at how even someone like Saru could look innocent when he sleeps. Whenever they had sleepovers, the brunet was usually the last to sleep and the first to wake, leaving this sight as nothing more than a special secret. He wasn’t sure if it was more of a secret that he’d accidentally discovered, or if it it was just a case of Saruhiko feeling as though there was no reason to hide it from him anymore.

 

There was another possibility that Saruhiko was just really, really tired, but Misaki didn’t think that was as fun or interesting a possibility.

 

Though Saruhiko was sleeping, Misaki was learning all sorts of things about him. The snoring, for one, though was light and not obnoxious, was something he’d never associated with Saruhiko. The way he leaned against the nook of one arm, as if he wanted to nuzzle it but his glasses were getting in the way. It gave Misaki an idea, albeit a dangerous one, but he’d be damned if he wasn’t going to try it.

 

Inching his hand forward as if approaching a wild animal, he lightly gripped the black frames and slowly, steadily pulled them away from Saruhiko’s face, freezing shortly when the brunet stirred. But he was in the clear, and Saruhiko stayed asleep long enough for him to remove the glasses and achieve his victory. Misaki couldn’t contain his grin, watching as Saruhiko nuzzled his arm without the obstruction. He couldn’t tear his eyes away. Especially without his glasses, Saruhiko looked as innocent as a sleeping pet. Another idea spurred, and Misaki had always been chastised for being reckless, so he couldn’t quite ignore the self imposed dare. If he removed those glasses, how hard could this one be?

 

Leaning across the table, he closed his eyes and gently kissed the exposed part of Saruhiko’s cheek. As he pulled away, he felt his face heat up, though Saruhiko’s eyes remained closed. Mission accomplished, he returned with a grin to his side of the table, leaning on his palms and continued his staring, at least until whenever the brunet woke up.


End file.
